


The Ad’Dams Clan

by MabtheWinterQueen



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Trek, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Addamses are Oddballs Human or Vulcan, Amputation, Disabled Character, F/F, Gen, It makes more sense in context, Mentions of Pre-Surakian Society, Mostly because of Wednesday, Movie References, Prosthesis, Slightly - Freeform, Star Trek AU, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Vulcan Addamses, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan/Human Friendship, Vulcan/Human Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabtheWinterQueen/pseuds/MabtheWinterQueen
Summary: “T'Dai.” She held her hand out in introduction, as she had observed humans do in passing.“Uh,” the woman replied, bewildered, “I think it’s Wednesday.”Aka the awkward Vulcan/Human courtship between a woman whose name is staunchly NOT a word for the present day and the woman who dubs her Wednesday.Underage is not explicit and only applies to the final chapter, which comes with a slew of trigger warnings in the notes. You do not have to read it to get the full story.





	1. Sch’n Ad’Dams T’Dai

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly going off how I envision Christina Ricci-version Wednesday looking with pointy ears and older, so movie-verse characters with movie events being brought up (within the confines of having happened on Vulcan instead). Yes, them being Vulcan IS mostly based on Wednesday’s behavior and my Star Trek obsession. No, I am not sorry.
> 
> I don’t think trigger warnings are necessary for this first chapter.

When Sch’n Ad’Dams T’Dai was born, it was a perfectly miserable evening when le-matya prowled the property and sehlats screamed in the face of a lightning storm. 

T’Mor and Somez couldn’t have been more thrilled.

Growing up, T’Dai knew the other children wouldn’t play with her and her younger brothers, Spugs and Sbert, because her parents held onto tradition with an iron fist. She learned quickly that to question Surakian radical thinking was to isolate oneself from one’s peers and that this indeed was why no one lived near the happy, emotional couple and their children. 

Their loss.

As T’Mor asked one gloomy evening when the temperature dropped low enough to form frost, “What use have we for logic and rationale when we could have darkness and depravity instead?” Somez kissed her delightedly and beamed.

It did wonderful things to T’Dai to see the looks on their faces when they realized days, weeks, years after meeting this respectable, emotionless young girl that she was an Ad’Dams. It was delicious and her lip would curve into a wicked smirk every time, the full extent of how emotional she got.

Having parents who embraced pre-Surakian ideals shouldn’t have produced a child who blended into post-Surakian society, and yet T’Dai got a job within minutes of entering the large city near her home and could’ve laughed at the ease with which the other Vulcans accepted her. They gave her dark attire one raised brow but no more. It was invigorating, fooling everyone she met. Playing games. Having fun.

But the thing is, why limit yourself? From the time she was twenty, T’Dai was applying and reapplying to Starfleet as a xenobiologist. She was rejected twenty-four times due to youth and inexperience before they gave in and let her take the entrance exams and immediately accepted her into the academy.

Earth was… fascinating. Humans, betazoids, and other races that embraced pre-Surakian wildness with an abandon she had not seen in any but her own clan. It was intoxicating.

So, of course, she would end up falling for a human in her quest to end boredom.

In her defense, the woman  _ was _ unfairly pretty, and any woman who could make herself an arm and shared T’Dai’s fascination with death was not to be let slip by, as Somez would surely tell her.


	2. Saoirse O’Brien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisi was not unused to aliens with unusual names. Hell, her roommate was a Bolian and her best friend was Betazed. It’s just that she’d never heard of a person having a name that sounds like a Standard word.
> 
> Then again, this woman is anything but ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective swaps OFC and T’Dai.

Saoirse O’Brien had seen a lot of things in her life. Her best friend was a Betazoid named Mags and her roommate was a Bolian named Riihna: there wasn’t much about alien species that surprised her. Of course, she’d never met a Vulcan before.

When Sisi was eleven, she asked her mother about being a girl after talking to a boy who was a girl but a boy now. Two days later she was thrown out and three weeks after that, she lost her arm. 

Engineering is only fit for a girl who made herself a functioning prosthetic from old scraps of brass and clock gears.

It’s outside her mandatory gen-ed astrophysics class that the cute girl with the long braid down her back stands right before her with her hands clasped, stark in front of her dark maxi skirt. 

Saoirse only then notices her pointed ears and slightly off eyebrows and notes that she’s a Vulcan, and that those ears are cuter than a rabbit in a bath.

The woman has held her hand out while Sisi is lost in thought, and she blushes and requests that she repeat herself.

The woman’s cold, sheer eyes bore into her own.

“Today,” she states rigidly, and Sisi gives her an odd look.

“Uh,” she replies, “I’m pretty sure it’s Wednesday,” and then she runs the other way for her advanced engineering course at the other end of the campus, putting the gorgeous Vulcan woman out of her mind.

…

T’Dai is studying in the library when the same redhead as is in her astrophysics class unceremoniously drops her books on the table with a thud and clears her throat awkwardly.

“Hello,” she says, because that’s what she thinks humans use as a greeting between acquaintances.

“I’m sorry,” the Irishwoman blurts, her face burning to match her hair in a fascinating phenomenon. “I didn’t realize you were introducing yourself - I didn’t know Today was your name.”

“T’Dai,” she corrects coolly. “There is no ‘ah’ sound.”

“Today,” the woman fumbles, obviously not understanding, and T’Dai sighs.

“You may call me ‘Wednesday’ should you so like.”

The woman beams. “I do.”

…

Saoirse sometimes wishes she hadn’t said anything about anything, because somehow she’s ended up sort-of married to her sort-of girlfriend who came to her with her weird Vulcan heat and oops-we’re-Vulcan-married-now. 

She hadn’t even gotten to wear a white dress.

Wednesday assures her that they can be married the human way, but it’s a little overwhelming. A few days ago she hadn’t known if they were official and then her girlfriend(?????) had shown up and practically attached herself to her neck like a leech and that was the beginning of that. 

She knows Day knows about her having once been a little boy but she’s been assured that she’s loved as a woman. She feels, for the first time, cherished and wanted and held tightly by someone who  _ cares _ and she’s craved this her whole life.

Too bad it’s come two days before they’re assigned to different ships.

…

Sch’n Ad’Dams T’Dai has one mission today and one mission only: she and her wife are going to be on the same ship or the admiralty will receive cyanide in their tea.

(She’s not sure which she’s more thrilled by the idea of: her wife or the cyanide.)

Admiral Kogura is stupidly easy to break with Vulcan blankness mixed with a few thin threats. 

Archer goes when she mentions how interesting she would find it to have a real dog to dissect.

Marcus crumples when she mentions how adorable his little Carol is with arsenic on the next breath.

One by one, they fall.

One by one, she secures a place for her mate through the primal pre-Surakian urges her mother encouraged her to use to fiercely protect and destroy anything in her way.

One by one, her legacy is born.

…

Wednesday never actually  _ says _ “I love you”. It’s not her way. But she shows it by getting them both on the Enterprise, and by gifting her small things, and by Vulcan-kissing her near-constantly when Mr. Spock isn’t around to chastise them. She shows it when she poisons that alien official who wouldn’t keep his hands off her mate. She shows it when she smiles, soft and deadly, at the xenophobic alien woman who attacked her, and Sisi thrills at the thought of her wife dissecting someone for disrespecting her. She shows it by allowing Saoirse’s need for cuddles in bed.

So maybe their legacy is littered with a few bodies. So maybe to the outside eye Saoirse is the open, emotional one and Wednesday is closed off and emotionless when she knows it’s the opposite. So maybe they exist in their own little bubble of love and a dash of cyanide.

Saoirse wouldn’t have her any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Saoirse is trans. Tada! I can’t help it. I realized too late that I’d forgotten to add it to the tags and then I was like eh, she’s a woman either way so.


	3. Throw a Dog a Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse has had a rough time all her life. T’Dai spent her childhood isolated from and mocked by her peers. Both grew up to be strong yet emotionally guarded women. 
> 
> But what was the journey really like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bullying, transphobia, homelessness, injury, child abuse, child prostitution, deadnaming, misgendering, and a healthy dose of mental health issues of the homicidal and suicidal kinds. If any of that sounds bad to you, please don’t read. It’s mostly Saoirse’s backstory that’s got the triggers and that’s really all you HAVE to know about this chapter. 
> 
> I’ve been told I write kind of bare-bones stories so I’m attempting to flesh a little.
> 
> In this you will find references to nuTrek and TOS. Now with cameo from Jim Kirk (version of your choice but based off of TOS!Kirk) and Leonard McCoy (again, version of choice but based on DeForest Kelly). You will also find a nod to CallMeBettyJo.  
Edit: Y’know what fuck William Shatner please imagine Chris Pine.

On a warm summer’s evening in a small town near Belfast, Cathleen O’Brien gives birth to a small baby a month premature and has to rush to the hospital when he won’t start breathing, even when the midwife tries everything she has. Little baby Brendan will live in the NICU in Royal Belfast Hospital for Sick Children for three weeks and five days exactly before going home with his mother. 

Cathleen is a glowing new mum, bragging her new son around the town and talking about how his near-death was the worst thing she’ll ever let happen to him.

Those words will come back and bite her in the ass one day.

…

T’Dai is sent to school with the other young Vulcans living near Shi’Kahr. She’s too young to be in the class with the Ambassador’s son, a fact which her mother pouts over. T’Mor had so wanted to meet his emotional human mother. There’s nothing she can do, though. T’Dai is easily the top of her class but she is not nearly enough to climb three classes. The most she gets is two. Her parents are still proud of her. 

Her classmates are put off by the girl’s heritage, she can tell. The boys in the year above her, nearly three years older, taunt her about her family in attempts to make her break her mask.

It stops when she snaps the head clean off a le-matya and leaves it on the head boy’s doorstep with a note chastising him for giving into the illogic of bullying. “This is what I am like emotional”, the note both does and does not say, “so are you really sure you want to keep testing me?”

In fact, everyone stops interacting with T’Dai after that. No one wants to admit their fear but she feels it in waves off their skin.

If she has to choose between loneliness and reveling in that fear, she will choose the latter.

(No one tells her emotions don’t work that way.)

…

Brendan is eleven years old when he meets River.

River’s half-Betazed but raised by his human mum. She mistakenly called him a girl all his life until he started developing his empathy and realized he was a boy after all. 

Brendan didn’t know this was an option. He and River talk about it a lot, about how wanting to be a boy is a symptom of being a boy, and a discovery is made.

Brendan is a girl.

She’s so excited to tell her mother that she wiggles at the dinner table all through supper.

Her mother is less excited about how things have turned out for her daughter.

At first she is simpering, laughing as though it’s a joke and sending her off to bed with a saccharine “Good night, baby  _ boy _ ”.

On the second day she gets roaring drunk and shatters a bottle against her daughter’s side, and Brendan goes to bed with a bloody arm and tears streaking her pillow.

On the third day, she is living in the alley two streets down from their apartment.

On the fourth day, Cathleen tells her friends that her child is dead, and worst of all, she believes it.

…

T’Dai moves to Shi’Kahr immediately after being rejected by the Vulcan Science Academy (which she has no interest in going to anyways, but it’s the principle of the thing that has her father slashing at le-matya in the mist, pretending they are the elders).

T’Dai takes a more subtle approach.

She gets a job near the Academy almost instantaneously. She plays with her coworkers and even academy staff for almost two whole years before telling them her clan name.

She loses her job immediately.

It is  _ so _ worth it.

She applies to Starfleet and is denied when she is 20 years and 2 months.

She is accepted when she is 32 years and 4 days.

This is widely regarded by her Academy classmates as the worst decision Starfleet has made since Section 31.

…

When Isla is fifteen, she has gone by ten different names in four years in an attempt to find a name that fits. Her friends are getting a little frustrated, she can tell.

Her arm had been infected and had to be amputated by the time she had anything done about it. She makes herself prosthetics and tries to ignore the pain. 

When she was thirteen, she found a child in an alley, abandoned by her parents. She decided to take the child and help raise her, naming her Merina and turning to a more lucrative trade than stealing to provide for two mouths. 

“Hey, there, Honey,” a regular teases, sidling right up to her.

She smiles flirtatiously and tries not to gag at the sight of the man nearly twice her age. “It’s Isla now, sweetie, but I can assure you, I still taste as sweet.”

The john laughs from his belly, letting her pull him into her usual alley, the rumble like distant thunder fortelling a storm. 

She leaves richer and sicker, the taste of ash on her tongue and the familiar feeling that has haunted her since she was thirteen getting propositioned by a 50-year-old woman.

(It feels like tears and tastes like baby food.)

…

T’Dai chooses science track, a choice which surprises none of her classmates at all. She knows that this is also the track on which the Ambassador’s son is, and she can feel the stereotype being painted every time a human looks at her. 

Here, she plays Model Vulcan once more, this time because she can observe the emotions she so craves without provocation. 

She spends much time in the library and observes the human who skipped a year to end up in her class. He is youthful, with a crop of short hair, bright eyes, and a stack of books at all times. His name is James CallMeJim Kirk, and he is on the command track. He is friends with one of the doctors, Leonard Don’tCallMeBones McCoy, and they “hang out” in the library quite a bit. McCoy is older, a divorcée with a daughter back home and an accent thick like a sehlat’s fur. Likewise, Kirk is young and shy, and gets picked on in classes. The young human is very passionate and romantic, and she is of the opinion that he will make a good captain.

Unfortunately, Spugs falls ill and T’Dai quits the Academy to go back home.

…

When she applies for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam, it asks her for her name, and she flips through history book after history book looking for answers. Irish names are important to her in the search for permanence. Her heritage was suppressed for many years. She wears it now with pride.

She consults her friends. She bounces names off Merina, now fifteen and sassy. Merina and her friend Catarina, whom she will be staying with, can’t agree on what name is best. She feels torn in two.

Cathleen was her mother’s name. No can do.

Isibéal doesn’t roll right off her tongue.

Étaín means “jealousy”.

Finally, she flips to a random page.

_ Saoirse means freedom _ , she reads, and she falls in love.

_ Name: Saoirse O’Brien _

_ Gender: F _

…

Wednesday readmits to the Academy ten years later and is immediately accepted. She still decides on the science track, and is amazed at how much has changed. All of her classmates, even little CallMeJim Kirk, have graduated, and she is again alone.

At least that redheaded girl in her astrophysics class is cute. She might decide to say hello after class today.


End file.
